YuGiOh 5D's: The Final Battle
by Pookles
Summary: Yusei, Jack and Crow are about to take on what could be their fate. Soon after the duel starts they realize that Aki plays a more important part than they could have ever known. First YuseixAki fic Please Review!


I'd just defeated the last dark signer, Misty whose locket I now held in my hand, stained with my tears. I feel the other's eyes on me, I sigh turn around and walk back over to them.

"I-I was too l-late," I stammered.

Yusei walks closer and takes my hand, "Its okay, I'm sure we can take down your dad," he promises.

I nod to him and see Jack and a boy with spiky orange hair riding up to us with their duel runners. The orange haired boy looks at me and then down to me and Yusei's still attached hands.

"Yusei, aren't you going to introduce me to your…friend?" he says trying to suppress a laugh.

I let go of his hand, trying to save him from his friend's taunting. I glare at the boy, then my eyes flash blue and as usual I gasp this time though with pure horror.

"Aki, what's wrong?" I hear Yusei prompting me, "What are you seeing?"

"I-I'm standing on…a-a…pillar, facing my…father…he's given me my, wings and my marks are showing…then white," I say trying to keep calm.

I come to and stare into Yusei's ocean blue eyes and almost faint from the impact of my vision. I feel someone's arms around me trying to keep me up, my head clears and I stand up and stare towards the city and point.

"We have to get there," I say with the others looking at me like I'm crazy, all except Yusei.

"Come on guys! This is not the time to stop believing what she's saying! She's predicted everything that's happened so far and probably what's going to…happen," Yusei says turning away at the last part.

I stare at him with confusion in my eyes, I knew he wouldn't look at me, so I looked into his mind. Somehow we shared the ability of telepathy with each other.

'_Yusei? Are you okay?'_

'_No, I'm not.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Because I looked into your mind when you were having the vision just now and I saw what really is going to happen…to you…'_

And with that I get out of his head and take his hand, squeezing gently showing him that he had to stay strong for the others. At that moment the condor's symbol stretches across the sky over the city.

"Told you!" I shout trying to lighten the mood and it seemed to work everyone had a smile on their face except Trudge, but that was because he was an adult, who in this situation were useless.

A flash of white appears and transports us to Goodwin's Mansion where his house was and the staircase of the Divine Ritual now stood with my dad on top.

"Wow, either both my parents love me or hate me," I say still staring at my father's incredible beauty.

He had no shirt on, no shoes, just well worn jeans and his magnificent jet black wings unfolded. My dad had never looked this hot!

'_Aki, please don't tell me that you like the way he looks right now…' Yusei thinks._

'_Why are you jealous?'_

'_No,'_

'_You sure?'_

'_Totally,'_

I laugh out loud and stare up at my father. Without looking at Luna and Mina I shout at them.

"Girls close you mouths!"

Luna and Mina both snap out of my dad's coma, Luna begins to twirl her hair with embarrassment and Mina tugs her coat on more. I roll my eyes; I hear the revving of a runner engine. I look behind me to see Yusei, Jack and Crow all on their runners ready to take my dad on, I walk over to them.

"Be aware you guys my dad has Black Feathers and Demons in his deck, some pretty damn powerful ones too, do me a favor…" I start as I hand them each a card, "Take these gods to save the world, Yusei, these gods can be combined together to form infinite power, what I mean by that is infinite attack points."

The three guys stare at me in amazement.

"I know it's really powerful, and I trust you guys with my soul to win with these, for me."

"Why?" Crow asks.

"Because…something's gonna happen to me… and I don't want to explain," I say turning away.

"Well, shouldn't we get this duel started then," My father's seducing voice carried down from the top of the tower.

The guys shuffle the cards I gave them into their decks, Crow with Slifer, Jack with Obelisk, and Yusei with Ra. I kiss Yusei on the cheek and watch his gaze meet mine.

'_Good luck…' I wish to Yusei._

"Aki, I will fight and win for you to keep you soul," he says his gaze not leaving mine.

"If you're the one who can make things right again I'll risk my life to protect you!" Crow vows.

"I'll protect you if you can keep your promise Aki," Jack says reminding me of my promise to him to bring Carly back.

'Of course, and thank you all…for risking your lives…for me…" I say as I place my fist over my heart and bow to them.

I turn and face my father and smirk.

"Dad you're going down!" I shout at him.

I hear the guys laugh a bit. The engines rev again and the guys take off into a turbo duel against my dad. My powers kick in and pulling out the Ra's wing I'd gotten for my birthday from my brother and slipped it on. I summoned Rose Archer and began to climb the pillars of rock my powers over earth allowed me to do. My archer followed shortly behind, she was with me only for one reason and one reason only, so I could seal my soul inside her so I could help Yusei defeat my father, but hey, if Mahad did it so could I. I also summoned Rose Ninja to help protect me. My father had summoned his Immortal and I was now standing on the highest pillar, smack center of the condor's symbol, with my monsters standing protectively beside me. Yusei and the others stop their runners at the spot closest to me and watch me as I receive my full vampire marks suddenly I scream and fall to my knees

"Aki!" I hear Yusei call.

Then my father's laughter pierces the air. Yusei whips his head around to face him.

"What are you doing to her?!" He shouts at my dad.

"Just giving her, her wings so I can have an easier time taking her with me," Kalona replies chuckling.

Shortly after another scream erupting from my throat my wings begin to unfold from my back, they look exactly like Black Rose Dragon's. I look at the guys with renewed strength flashing in my earth brown eyes. Suddenly my outfit changes into a long black skirt with a cut on the left side to reveal my leg and a black tube top. My black marks showing what looked like rose vines wrapped around my legs, arms and neck with an occasional black rose placed along the vine. Around my waist were randomly placed rose vines with a rose randomly placed along the vine. On the back of my hands were roses on the end of the vine. I had my crescent crown around my head the front of it showing on my forehead. My eyes had five rose petals fanning out away from the bridge of my nose from where they are placed beneath my eyebrows so you can see them when I open my eyes. Truthfully, I was spectacular.

"Amazing…" I hear Crow say staring at my marks.

"Magnificent…" Jack says staring at my wings.

"Beautiful…" the word escapes from Yusei's slightly parted lips.

I walk over the wall of the mark of the condor and stand in front of Yusei, who is now up off his runner with his helmet off and kiss him softly on the lips making it a dead giveaway that I was madly in love with him. I lean into him again after I'd pulled away and finally admit my deepest darkest secret.

"I love you…" I whisper loud enough for him to hear.

He looks down at me with love and fear dwelling in his ocean blue irises.

"I'll be okay," I say as I kiss him again.

His arms pull me towards him pressing me against his body; he pulls away moments later and looks down at me with love, fear and understanding in his eyes.

"I love you too," he says with a very soothing tone.

I wanted to stay there forever, wrapped in his arms, pressed against him, but I couldn't, I had a job to do that would tear his hear in half. He releases me and I give him one last loving glance and jump back over the purple wall of fire to where my monsters wait for me. I stand there watching the duel, Luna had fainted from her dragon being destroyed and both Crow and Jack had wiped out and had their life points both been wiped to 1 and Yusei was just attacked by the same effect except he stayed up. Jack and Crow had both summoned their Egyptian Gods before they'd wiped out. I flick my hand forward slightly from where it stays at my hip for my ninja to go kick Kalona a few times, hopefully in the back of the head. My dad looks at me and I smirk.

"Demon Ruler Archfiend! Take out her ninja!" My father shouts as his dragon charges at my Rose Ninja.

My ninja is destroyed and my hand flies to my chest from the extreme pain. I stumble backwards and fall off the pillar of stone.

"Aki!" I hear my friends shout, Yusei being the loudest, as I fall to what you would think to be my death.

I hit the ground with staggering force, three inches into the ground I can feel my friends presence as they gather around my unmoving body, blood trickling out from the left corner of my mouth, eyes staring at nothing. I manage to say one thing before I die.

"May my spirit be encased in the body of Rose Archer and sent to the one I love."

With that my spirit leaves my body and moves into Rose Archer's we look exactly the same except her hair was blond and much longer than mine. Since I'm in her body my features take over which is basically my hair style and color and my eyes that changed. Next thing I know I'm on Yusei's field in attack mode so ready to shoot my dad, right in the chest.

**Rose Archer: (3200/3000)**

**Yusei: 1**

**Kalona: 7900**

"Aki?" Yusei asks completely surprised, "How did you…?"

"A little trick I learned in Egypt, now don't we have a battle to win?"

Yusei nods his head smiling and looks back to my dad with a serious face.

"Rose Archer! Attack Demon Ruler Archfiend (3000/2000)!" Yusei calls to me.

I nod and fire my arrow, hitting Kalona's dragon square in the chest.

"Bulls-eye!" I shout watching my dad's dragon shattering into pieces.

"Now I activate her special ability! If Rose Archer has successfully destroyed one of you monsters she can double her attack points and attack again!"

**Rose Archer: (6400/3000)**

I fire my arrow and it hits my dad in the forehead making his head flip back and smack into the wall behind him. I giggle as I hear Yusei chuckle.

**Yusei: 1**

**Kalona: 1500**

"You do realize once this is all over I'll be dead right?"

He doesn't respond. Yusei summons out Winged Dragon of Ra and then puts all the Egyptian gods together.

"Due to Rose Archer's ability I can transfer the attack points of any monster to her!"

**Rose Archer: infinite**

"Now Rose Archer! Attack him directly!" Yusei calls to me."Flaming Rose Arrow!"

I fire my arrow at my father and see him lose the duel ends and Black Rose Dragon Assault Mode catches Yusei, Jack, Crow and their runners. She brings them down to the ground where I lay. Yusei comes running over to me instantly on his knees on my right side shaking my shoulders trying to wake me up.

"Aki! Aki! Please wake up!" he calls to me sadness showing in his voice.

Crow gets down on one knee next to Yusei and puts a hand on his shoulder and says: "Yusei it's too late…she's dead…"

Yusei's hands hit the ground next to my body, head lowered. Luna and Leo start crying. The others stand there with their heads bowed and eyes closed. My amber-brown eyes were still wide open with shock from the fall, my right leg was bent up towards my shoulder. Everybody stood there grieving…for me…I had no idea that any of the others, other than Yusei and the twins actually cared about me. They stood there for what seemed like hours until my spirit was given the ability to speak to the living by my mother and goddess, Nyx.

"Guys!" I call out hoping that they could hear me.

Mina and Trudge had walked away. However, Yusei, Jack, Crow, and the Twins had perked up at the sound of my voice.

"Aki?" Luna asked, "Where are you?"

"You guys can't see me, but rest assured I'm here."

"Aki are okay?" Yusei asked.

"If you mean other than the fact that I just died then yes, yes I'm okay. My dad can't come to claim me."

"Why?" Crow asks.

"Because I'm too powerful for him." I say trying to hold back a laugh which escapes my throat.

I was trying to help them get over my death, which wasn't working. Then my mother appears in front of me where the others can see her. Nyx places her hand on my right shoulder.

"I give you the ability to be seen by the living." She whispers and then disappears.

I look the same as when I died except no blood on me anywhere.

"Guys… guys!" I shout losing my temper, "I know my death has rattled you all especially you Yusei…but my mother said I wasn't supposed to die here today. There's still hope I could come back and I know how."

"How?" Leo asked eager to see me moving again.

"Yusei has to do to things to bring me back…first sing this phrase:

_We're in protection of a highest power,_

_In lonely hour, and I can't be with out you."_

I sang with my most melodious voice, "Then he has to kiss me."

"Okay." Yusei says sounding stronger.

"Before you start can you fix my leg? I can fell it and it hurts, really badly."

Yusei moved my leg next to my other one.

"Yeah, that's totally broken." He said after he's placed my leg down. "Okay here goes:

_We're in protection of a highest power,_

_In lonely hour, I can't be with out you."_

Then he leans down to kiss me. He pulls away ten seconds later and I can feel my chest start to rise and fall. I feel someone's hands under my arms pulling me up onto their lap.

"Aki…are you…with us?" Yusei asks, "Aki please, open your eyes…" he pleads.

I try to open my eyes and succeed. As they slowly open I see Yusei's face come into view.

"Yusei…" I murmur trying to soothe him as I reach up to his face, but he grabs my hand and intertwines his fingers with mine.

Then somehow I black out for a second and I reopen my eyes and don't feel any pain, but I don't want to move, because he's here holding me. Before I blacked out all my bones were broken, but now they were completely healed. He turns me to the side so my legs are being supported by his right hand. I hear Luna and Leo asking Yusei questions.

"Is she awake?" Leo and Luna ask at the same exact time.

"Yes, I'm awake, and Yusei I think I can sit up now."

"Oh right sorry…" he says embarrassed as he sits me down next to him leaning me up against the stone pillar I'd created.

"Don't be…" I say as I take his chin in my hand and kiss him on the lips.

I pull away to see him smiling and to feel him squeezing my hand very tightly. He gets serious.

"Why so serious?" I ask like I'm five again.

He turns to me with humor and meaning showing clear in his eyes and says: "Because I don't want you to scare me like that, _ever_ again."

I smile and we hug. After he releases me from his 'death hug' the twins come bouncing over and sit on either side of me, Leo blocking me from Yusei.

"I have a question," Leo starts.

"Let me guess, What's it like to be dead?"

"How'd you know that?!" Leo asks frantic.

"Because I've been asked it before," I reply smiling.

I stand up and snap my fingers, a rose appears in my hand and I drop it onto the ground.

"What was that?" Jack asks annoyed.

"You'll see." I say without taking my eyes off the rose.

Soon rose vines grow out of the rose making the battle zone a beautiful rose garden.

"None of them have thorns, except me," I say taking off into the garden.

_There's always gonna be another mountain,_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move,_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle sometimes I'm gonna have to lose,_

_Ain't about how fast I get there,_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side,_

_It's the climb."_

I sing bringing the dark signers back from hell where they don't belong. I'm bringing back Kiryu, Misty, Carly, and Grieger. My friends appear from the maze and see their friends before they see me around the backside of the now wrapped in rose vines stone pillar. After five minutes of greetings I hear them all go deeper into the garden in the opposite direction. I get out of my hiding spot and start to follow when I bump into Yusei.

"Aki, you've done so much for the others, and me… I want to pay you back," he says alluringly.

"You don't have to…" I start but he cuts me off with a very passionate kiss.

His arms wrap around my waist and pull me against him. My arms float and land around his shoulders. Passion, Caring, Loss, Desire al things that could fuel the one most important emotion, Love.


End file.
